robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nuts
Outside Robot Wars If you're going to list all my ants you're gonna need more names! https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1b759AzG37uuu1B4hQEJKFJPaSjc39vuq3QOjBuDwBvc/edit?usp=sharing Also I was given the chassis of AAK for free, never bought it off of Ed. TeamShakey (talk) 15:29, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Team Nuts didn't enter battlebots TeamShakey (talk) 21:57, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Sit-and-Spin Robots category I would probably classify Nuts as a Sit-and-Spin Robot, any objections to adding nuts to the category? I understand it has an "active" weapon though really its main method of attack is to sit and spin flailing the chains about.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:04, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Of course, go ahead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:08, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Team Nuts page? Following on from Drop Zone Mk2's suggestion for - and addition of - a team page for Team Toon, I began thinking about whether a similar page should be made for Team Nuts. Plenty of information exists on their members' other heavyweight, featherweight and antweight robots, and it is also known that Rory Mangles and Team Shakey have been developing and selling NanoTwo kits and custom antweights for roboteers and other customers. As with the case for the Team Toon page, I feel that this information would be better suited for a potential Team Nuts page. Would anyone else agree or disagree? VulcansHowl (talk) 13:53, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :I've had the same thoughts for a while. Part of me wonders if it would be better to see what Dave Lawrie came up with for the 2017 series first, but ultimately there would be no harm in starting up a Team Nuts page now. This article deserves a trim with another series on the horizon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:09, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for your response, ToastUltimatum. I've already prepared a draft version of the Team Nuts page which I will upload as a blog post very shortly. VulcansHowl (talk) 14:13, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Here is my draft for the Team Nuts page. Comments and feedback are very much appreciated. VulcansHowl (talk) 15:06, December 18, 2016 (UTC) The Team Nuts page is now live. Should be interesting to see what Lawrie had concocted for 2017, but thank you ToastUltimatum for providing feedback on my initial draft. VulcansHowl (talk) 11:30, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Green clusterbot Watching the first episode now and I've noticed that during the interviews there's a green clusterbot with fur. This doesn't appear in the episode, I've also made observations that Nuts had purple fur on the corners of its outer rim which later disappears. This may be an outlandish theory but I think the producers may have intervened with Nuts and disallowed fur being used which could be a reason to why Diotoir F2Q for 2016. I may get a picture of the green clusterbot at some point unless someone else wants to get it.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:38, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Diotoir F2Q because it wasn't contacted. Based around what you mentioned, I think Nuts was meant to have 3 minibots and fur, but couldn't get in weight. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 11:07, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Nuts 2 I'd edit myself but am too tired to do sentences right now. The spikes on Nuts 2's wheels aren't spikes, they're just the bolts that hold the wheel on. Minibots are lighter this year weighing 3kg each with added side armour. Wheels in the body sounds weird as they don't actually have a body, everything just bolts to a single HDPE sheet: http://i.imgur.com/M2m9Okm.jpgThat HDPE sheet is also thicker now 10mm vs 8mm.TeamShakey (talk) 23:31, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I've sorted out the "spikes" thing for you. CrashBash (talk) 23:38, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Inactive weapon? Looking at the image but it seems the rim is completely bolted on to the body and doesn't look movable. Granted I don't know, I'm sure there's a reason behind it. Team Shakey if you're willing to answer this, please do :) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:37, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :You are correct, there is technically no active weapon. It all comes from the drive TeamShakey (talk) 16:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Interesting, did they stop enforcing the rule, or did you just pull the wool over the producers' eyes? Time to offer Jonno a million pounds for Stinger...! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:07, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::No wool pulling, we were very forward in saying we were removing the ring rotating mech when we applied as it had no positive impact on the robot. TeamShakey (talk) 18:00, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :::It'll take another couple thousand to restore Stinger back to its former glory. New motors, new escs, new batteries... --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 17:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::This is great if they have finally gotten rid of the Active Weapon Rule, it makes sense if they're allowing Thwackbots/axlebots to compete. It might explain why a certain competitor (who hasn't been confirmed yet) is in as i don't think it has a weapon.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:00, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Melty Brain So apparently Dave Lawrie said in a podcast that Nuts 2 uses melty brain tech, but I was under the impression that Team Nuts considered using it, and decided not to. Do we know if it used Melty Brain or not? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:46, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :I'll comment on this once the episode airs. TeamShakey (talk) 13:51, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::From the preview, I would say its not working or not used. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:53, March 1, 2017 (UTC) No the Meltybrain wasn't in for the fight. We had it mostly ready but hadn't had time to tune it. TeamShakey (talk) 21:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Nuts Featurette Nuts Featurette, interestingly it's considered a "spinner" http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p05k86tm Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:14, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :These appear to be the clips that will be used on Sunday. There's a few more for like Explusion which are easy to find. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:16, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Somerset I don't know if it's me but it sounds like Nuts 2 comes from Crewkerne,Somerset which is just 15 minutes down the road does anyone else think it says Crewkerne.--Tornado1927 (talk) 15:17, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :Definitely sounds like Crewkerne to me. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:19, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::The Haynes Manual says that in Series 8 Nuts was from Reading, in Series 9 that Nuts 2 was from Hampshire and it says that in Series 10 it is from Somerset. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 15:21, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Because I was born and live in somerset can I edit it when it comes on TV--Tornado1927 (talk) 17:00, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Minibots Just to say on the minibots names as I saw the name be edited in everywhere, while white minibot technically was 'Bolts' it's not a name actually used by anyone at all. Including ourselves. It simply goes through life as 'Brushless Mini'. It is better not to refer to it as Bolts in reality it is as nameless as the rest. TeamShakey (talk) 11:18, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Gifset of the big hits https://imgur.com/a/vSpsH Someone made a gifset (3 separate gifs) of Nuts' big hits on Concussion, Androne and Carbide, which we could use for this page and sit-and-spin weapon page or flails. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 16:51, December 10, 2017 (UTC)